Combustion
by mizu-no-hime
Summary: Ayaka and Asuna are the polar opposites of 3A. The two are totally different from one another, but they both share one major thing in common. shoujoai.
1. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This is my first Negima fanfiction and my 2nd fanfiction overall, so please, bear with me.

I'm not going to tell you the pairings, but it is definitely shoujo-ai. I'll tell you that much.

This story is rated M for mild violence and language as well as graphic sexual content in later chapters.

If you have not yet seen the anime of Negima yet, then you probably won't understand part of the first chapter because Ayaka is actually considering talking to Asuna and becoming more involved with her. In the anime, this consideration of Ayaka's is more expressed, while in the manga, it has not been expressed nearly as much. I have read seen/read both the anime and manga of Negima, so don't worry, folks. Enjoy!

I believe that's all for the notes. Please read and review. I would appreciate it very much. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Prologue

**"Happiness is the Smell of Sin"**

**Performed by: **Yoko Takahashi

**Written by: **Oikawa Neko

What is the dream? We have the dream now

What is the dream? We make the dream come true.

When I was young, I simply believed…

that if I waited, my dream would come true.

Making a wish to the light flowing from the sky,

I smiled while weaving the present.

Then I realized…

that even if I wait, my dream will not come true.

Kind people are burdened with nothing but sadness,

being hidden and buried in the darkness called memories.

The overflowing smell of sin…

Why can't I protect love

without hurting anyone's feelings?

Shards of overflowing lies…

Someone's tears are seeping into

the happiness I held in my hands.

Although I descended to this world

with nothing but my heart, which is without amusement…

from the moment I held it, I'm afraid of losing it.

Even tranquility some day turns to the enemy

The smell of sin that oozed out

Why can't I live my life…

without coveting anyone?

Shards of warped lies…

While dreaming of a brilliant tomorrow,

I count the sleepless nights.

The overflowing smell of sin…

Why can't I protect love

without hurting anyone's feelings?

Shards of overflowing lies…

Someone's tears are seeping into

the happiness I held in my hands.

What is the dream? We have the dream now

What is the dream? We make the dream...

What is the dream? We have the dream now

What is the dream? We make the dream come true.

**Copyright 1995 - Oikawa Neko**


	3. Fire and Gasoline

**FIRE AND GASOLINE**

"DING DONG DING DONG..." With the sound of the loud school bells ringing throughout the vicinity, Asuna's beautiful blue eyes slowly opened. She sat up and yawned quietly. Once she noticed that she had overslept again, her entire body overflowed with rage and regret. Noticing a faint snore that was coming from an area very close to her, she looked down beside her and noticed that the little brat had come in to sleep in her bed again.

"Negi!" Asuna boomed. The boy's brown eyes shut open in surprise and he sat up at rocket speed. "Yes, what is it, Asuna?" he asked in a cracked whisper.

Asuna grabbed Negi's collar and looked him straight in the eye. "Uh, HELLO! Can you not tell that we're LATE for school?" Asuna asked. "Get your butt out of bed or I'll kick you out of bed for forgetting to set the alarm clock again."

Negi shaked in fear as Asuna yelled at him and crawled down from the bunk bed carefully after nodding to her commands. Asuna quickly followed after and undressed from her pajamas into her usual schoolgirl uniform. She decided to leave her hair down since they were already about 5 minutes late. Konoka hadn't stayed the night in the dorm and instead stayed in the headmaster's suite for the night with her Grandfather. _Man... she's probably already at school. _Asuna thought in jealousy. She hurriedly grabbed her bag and waited for Negi to finish getting dressed and to let Chamo get up on his shoulder, and then the two were out the door.

As their legs pumped up and down while they sprinted to school, Asuna yelled at Negi some more. She needed something to take her anger out on. "You bratty kid! You can't even remember when it's your turn for alarm clock duty and you call yourself a TEACHER!" Asuna growled. Negi just shrugged off all of her insults... By that time, to him, her saying "STUPID PERVERT!!!" would be synonymous to her just saying his name. Asuna looked down at him and pouted since he wasn't saying anything or showing any emotion. "And also, I don't want you sleeping in the same bed as me anymore. I don't want to catch some disease, you stupid pervert."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the school building. They made their way through the halls of Mahora, which were empty by that time, to classroom 3-A. Nervously, Negi extended his arm to open the door and grasped the door knob. Moving too slowly for her, Negi was pushed out of the way by Asuna so that she could open the door. "C'mon, _sensei_..." Asuna murmured as she held the door open for him. Negi bowed in appreciation and walked in.

"Um... Hello, class." Negi nervously greeted. Asuna briskfully walked towards her seat and sat down. All of the girls in 3-A were very happy to see Negi-sensei, especially Nodoka and Ayaka, of course. Chamo smirked at all of the girls' appreciation for his Anniki. _Heheh... when Anniki gets a little older, maybe I'll get to see these girls in action!_ The perverse ermine thought. When Negi walked in the classroom, Nodoka blushed and smiled in excitement while Ayaka jumped out of her seat like a kangaroo and clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh, thank goodness you're here Negi-sensei!" Ayaka cheered. "If we had to go by for a day without you, we'd be doomed."

Asuna laughed at Ayaka's foolishness. Negi smiled in gratefulness of his students' happiness and set his bag down on his desk. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm late. I've really got no excuse except for oversleeping..." Konoka smiled brightly at Negi and Asuna. "Teehee, you guys are helpless without me around." she said jokingly.

Ayaka twitched in anger at what Konoka had said about Negi-kun and she glared at her with her piercing blue eyes. "Look, Konoka-san! While carrot-top over there may be helpless, Negi-kun isn't!" she barked.

Konoka giggled at Ayaka. Asuna's face turned red in frustration and she looked over to Ayaka. "Hey, Ayucko. How about you shut that ugly face of yours, pervert." she growled.

Ayaka's eyes widened in madness as she obnoxiously got up from her seat. "Excuse me?! You have absolutely NO room to talk about being perverted or ugly, you idiot." Ayaka calmed down a bit and then crossed her arms. "And at least I'm not as dumb as a rock like you are."

And the the daily fight of Asuna and Ayaka ensued. The rest of the class was very adapted to such behavior between the two quarrelsome schoolgirls, so nothing was done about the argument. Instead, while the two exchanged loud remarks across the classroom, Negi and the rest of the class watched them as if they were in a hot tennis tournament---their eyes bouncing back and forth and their mouths hanging wide open.

After a few moments, Asuna sighed and turned away from Ayaka to look at the front of the classroom. "You know what... I don't want to argue with you. Just leave me alone, Ayaka..."

Ayaka frowned at Asuna's statement and after a while of contemplating and building up maturity, sat down peacefully and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about that, Negi-sensei." Ayaka said quitely, looking at her teacher sadly.

Asuna shook her head and whispered under her breath "suck-up," and she was grateful that Ayaka didn't hear her. That hypersensitive, egotistical imbecile always got mad at her for saying the smallest, meaningless things... Asuna wondered why her own opinions affected Ayaka that much.

Eventually, Negi half-smiled at his class and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, um... Shall we begin?" he suggested. He opened the English textbook to page 105, which provided the outline of a lesson on future tense.

Ayaka smiled at Negi as he wrote things on the chalkboard. However, she was still distraught by her argument with Asuna. While Ayaka thought that Asuna was undenyingly an annoying buffoon, lately, she sometimes wished that she could just be at peace with Asuna for once and talk. She didn't know where these wants came from, though, and tried to ignore them as much as possible. _If I even try to talk to Asuna,_ she thought... _We'll just get in another argument like usual. We're like gasoline and fire. _Almost for the entire class period, Ayaka wondered about Asuna. Aside from Asuna's arrogant and obnoxious attitude, Ayaka thought that there was more to her. She wondered what her past was like... What her relationship with Negi-sensei was like... And even just, in general, wondered what Asuna Kagurazaka was like...

..."So, Yukihiro-san, what do you say in English when you want to say 'Watashi wa benkyoo o suru tsumori desu'? ...Yukihiro-san? Yukihiro-sannnnn?" Negi called out.

Ayaka was deep in thought about her situation with Asuna and wasn't paying attention at all. After Negi called to her several times, she finally snapped out of her trance. "Uh, um... I'm sorry, Negi-sensei. Could you repeat the question?"

Asuna giggled at Ayaka and Ayaka ignored it. Negi-sensei nodded and smiled slightly. "Um...How would you say 'Watashi wa benkyoo o suru tsumori desu.' in English?"

Asuna looked at Ayaka, stunned that she didn't react to her giggling and waited for her to answer. Ayaka smiled and answered the question, "Well, that's easy, Negi-sensei. You'd say 'I plan to study.'"

Negi nodded in affirmatively. "Good job." he complimented.

Ayaka blushed at Negi's kudos towards her and looked down at her desk. The bell was about to ring.

Asuna stared at Ayaka until the end of class. _She may be immature and perverted, but she's also smart and straight-edge, sometimes..._ Asuna thought.

When the bell rang, all of the girls flooded out of the classroom and walked to their next class. Asuna kept her seat and kept her eye on Ayaka. After Ayaka got out of her seat and bowed to Negi-sensei, she looked over to Asuna. Their eyes met. Surprisingly, there were no twitches or squints, or anything of the kind.

After they stared for a few seconds, Asuna slightly smiled at her tall, blonde-haired classmate. Ayaka couldn't help to smile back.


	4. After School

**After School **

The rest of the school day, as usual, had been pretty tedious for Asuna. She liked learning new things and all, but it was torture for her to sit through lectures for hours on end. She kept her eyes open during class, but she wasn't thinking about trigonometric identities or world capitals. Instead, she thought about the people in her life, like Takahata-sensei and Negi. She also thought about Ayaka and how they always fought. It's not like Asuna _wanted _to fight with her---it kind of just happened sometimes. Asuna wondered why that was so.

Once, she had heard a saying that "people who always fight actually really care for each other," but she didn't know if she believed that. She wanted Ayaka to be happy, but with all the times they had fought, that was about all she could feel. Sometimes, she felt like they were friends as well, but that wasn't too often. As Asuna sat in her last class for the last few minutes of the school day, she wondered about how Ayaka felt about her. _Does she really hate me like it seems she does? _Asuna asked herself. Soon, the bell rang and Asuna blinked when the people around her got up, being caught by surprise at how deep in thought she had been.

As Asuna walked down the hallway, her eyes were soft and big. She wasn't thinking about Ayaka anymore because she had other things to think about now, like Takahata-sensei. She was going to meet with him after school to do some studying for English like she did every other week. His room wasn't too far away and she got there within a minute of the dismissal bell ringing. She looked inside to make sure he was in there. He was sitting at his desk, looking down at some sort of document. Asuna smiled slightly and slowly opened the door, making sure not to disturb him while he was reading. Once Asuna was in the classroom, she looked around. She was surprised when she noticed that Ayaka was sitting in the second row. Ayaka was looking up at her with her chin in her palm and a blank expression.

Asuna gulped while looking at Ayaka and then turned to look back at Takahata-sensei. He was looking at her with a smile on his face. "Well, hello… Asuna-kun." He said in his deep, round voice. "What can I help you with this afternoon?"

Asuna blushed and stood silent for a minute, but then spoke. "Well, uh… I just was wondering if we could study together again today."

Takahata-sensei smiled again and nodded. "Why don't you have a seat by Ayaka-san?" Takahata said. "She's come in here to check her extra-credit paper with me… So, you can probably learn from some of the grammar and spelling mistakes that I will cover with her."

Asuna nodded and looked at Ayaka, walking slowly to sit down in the desk next to her. She put down her bags and then sat, looking at the empty, smooth chalkboard at the front of the room. Takahata-sensei went back to reading for a few moments. The room was silent as Asuna looked at Ayaka. Ayaka was looking at Asuna as well and automatically blushed when their eyes met. Almost instantaneously, Ayaka turned away. Asuna's eyebrows bent at Ayaka's actions and she was a little angered by her ignorance towards her, but that was how it was.

"Okay, girls…" Takahata-sensei said loudly. "How about you take out your notebooks so you can take some notes over this."

Both of the girls quickly took out their notebooks and writing utensils. Neither of them were really thinking about note taking though. Asuna was thinking about Ayaka and Takahata-sensei and Ayaka was thinking about Negi and Asuna.

Takahata-sensei began to write a sentence on the board and Ayaka and Asuna mindlessly jotted it down---not even paying attention. Takahata-sensei also began talking to them about tenses and punctuation, but they weren't truly interested in it. Ayaka just wanted a good, precise assignment so she could get the highest grade in Negi-sensei's class and Asuna was pretty much just there so that she could spend time with Takahata-sensei.

"So, when you want to say 'Kanojo wa shukudai o shitakunakatta desu,' you would say, 'She didn't want to do her homework.' That is how negative past tense in English works." Takahata-sensei addressed. As he taught, Asuna's face was pink because of how lovestruck she was over him. After Ayaka finished writing she sentence down, Ayaka looked at Asuna and noticed how dazed she looked over Takahata-sensei. She rolled her eyes, thinking that Asuna was ridiculous.

Ayaka didn't know what it was, but every time she looked at Asuna staring at Takahata-sensei, she felt a little bit perturbed. Sometimes, Ayaka wished she got attention from people like the attention that Asuna gave him. She wished people would stare at her and gawk at her like that. However, what Ayaka was less aware of was that it wasn't just Takahata-sensei's fame she was jealous over, but something more specific.

After Takahata-sensei taught the girls about verbs in past tense, Takahata-sensei put the chalk down and brushed off his hands by smacking them together. "So, that's pretty much all you need to know about past tense in English for now. I have to go take a quick bathroom break and then I'll be back to tell you about future tense, okay?"

The two girls smiled at their sensei and nodded. Takahata-sensei walked out of the room slowly, wanting to take his time. While he was gone, Asuna and Ayaka didn't look at each other and in fact just kept their eyes on opposite corners of the room. Both of them wanted to start a conversation because of how naked the silence felt, but they knew they didn't want to start a fight. After a few moments, however, Asuna decided to be brave and she looked over to Ayaka, only to see her facing the wall. She watched Ayaka stare at the wall for a few minutes and then giggled.

Ayaka turned and looked at Asuna with her eyebrows bent. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Asuna blinked. "Oh, I was just laughing because I never knew you were so in love with the wall." Asuna said. "I mean, you've been staring at it forever."

Ayaka frowned at Asuna and then looked down at her desk. "Yeah, well… at least I'm not in love with an old man almost three times my age!"

Asuna blushed heavily and squinted at Ayaka. "I'd rather be in love with Takahata-sensei than be a perverted pedophile like you, Ms. Baby Banger."

Ayaka jerked her head at Asuna's disturbing statement. What Asuna said had hurt, but Ayaka didn't want to let Asuna feel like she had won this battle. Ayaka crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"I suggest you shut that mouth of yours, ape-woman… Keep yapping and I'm going to tell Takahata-sensei the truth---that you're MADLY in love with him!" Ayaka teased.

Asuna's eyes widened in fury and she got up from her desk. She got in Ayaka's face and looked straight in her eyes. If there was one thing Asuna hated about Ayaka most, it was how Ayaka just LOVED to get involved in her love life and get it all tangled up.

"If you say ONE word to Takahata-sensei, then I'll make sure that you will _deeply_ regret it." Asuna said.

Ayaka laughed. She then got even closer to Asuna's face and smirked devilishly at her. "Ooh… I'm SO scared of you, Asuna Kagurazaka." She said in an insulting whisper.

Asuna bared her teeth at Ayaka and fiercely grasped onto her shoulders, pushing her face even closer to hers. "Really? Well, I'm GLAD that you are!"

The two were only about a centimeter apart now, and they could feel each other's soft breath upon their faces. Both of them noticed that the other was blushing heavily, and soon Asuna backed away from Ayaka and stood up straight.

Asuna looked down to the shiny floor beneath her for a moment or two and Ayaka looked away. Both of them didn't really know what to say after that and were pretty embarrassed. They yearned for Takahata-sensei to come back at that very moment to end the awkwardness, but that didn't happen.

Courageously, Ayaka looked up to Asuna. Asuna looked at Ayaka as well.

Ayaka then giggled a bit. "Hm. You know, your breath really stinks." She said in retaliation for the embarrassing situation Asuna had put her through. "Did you like, brush your teeth with dirty socks this morning or something?"

Asuna blinked at her and frowned. "No, shut up... At least mine doesn't smell like a heap of rotten fish."

Ayaka gasped at Asuna's comment and her eyes widened. "Does it really smell like that?" She asked in horror. Instead of paying full attention to their argument, Ayaka was more worried about her hygiene now. Usually, Ayaka was an incredibly self-confident girl, but when someone made a negative comment about how she looked or smelled, even if it was_ Asuna_, she got freaked out.

Asuna laughed at her. "I'm not joking. I almost passed out. I bet Takahata-sensei even smelled it across the room."

Ayaka brought her hand up to her mouth and breathed into it to see if Asuna was right. She couldn't really smell anything, but there was no way she could know whether or not others did. Ayaka frowned at Asuna and looked incredibly embarrassed while she dug in her small backpack for a piece of gum.

Asuna continued to laugh at Ayaka's actions. She couldn't believe how worried Ayaka was about herself.

Ayaka sneered at her and pouted. She quickly stuck the piece of gum in her mouth after she unwrapped it. "You can stop laughing now. If you were trying to shame me, you already succeeded, so just shut up, you immature brat." Ayaka looked away and gulped. She felt like she was about to cry for a minute because of how condescending Asuna had been, but she held herself together.

Asuna was stunned at Ayaka's submission. She knew that if she had really hurt Ayaka, that she would act like this. After a few moments of contemplation, Asuna decided to apologize.

"Ugh… Look, Ayaka. ...I was only kidding. Your breath smells fine."

Ayaka looked angrily at Asuna for a few minutes. Her confrontational facial expression turned into a more peaceful one. "You're really rude. Don't you know you shouldn't do that to a girl?" Ayaka said. "I mean, even if her breath smells bad, keep your comments to yourself. You need to learn some manners."

Asuna laughed at her. "You're one to talk. You're the one that said my breath stunk first." Asuna looked away from Ayaka and down at the floor again.

Ayaka blinked at Asuna's comeback. She closed her eyes after a moment and smiled. "Hmph...I suppose I did." She said... She then opened her eyes. "However, I was only kidding as well."

Asuna looked back up at Ayaka. She crossed her arms and then shook her head. "I guess we were arguing over nothing then... Then again, I guess that's no different than usual." Asuna then laughed. "Haha... We always fight over the stupidest things."

Ayaka smiled a little. She didn't take Asuna's comment as an insult and actually agreed with her. "Yes… I suppose we do." Ayaka then thought about the fact that they did argue over stupid things all the time. She felt indifferent about it most of the time, but she was becoming more concerned about it now. Like Asuna, she didn't necessarily want to argue, but it just happened.

After the two had come to an agreement, the girls were silent. Asuna sat back down in her desk and doodled on her notebook. Ayaka, with nothing else to do, watched her closely and smiled at how childish she was. Soon, Takahata-sensei came back into the room.

"Erm… I'm sorry about that girls. I saw a new teacher in the hall that asked me a question." Takahata-sensei stated.

The two girls bowed their head to him and then looked back up to the chalkboard. Takahata-sensei then started his lecture on future tense by writing down the Japanese sentence, "Ashita, watashi wa asagohan o taberu tsumori desu," on the board. The girls didn't really pay attention while he was writing. Asuna was looking at Takahata-sensei's strong, masculine figure as it moved and Ayaka was looking at Asuna again.

She didn't know what it was, but Ayaka couldn't take her eyes off of her. She wanted to know more about her, so she observed her more. She wanted to know more about her, first of all, because she kind of wanted to get closer to Asuna so that she could also get closer to Negi-sensei, but she also wanted to know more about her so that her and Asuna could just get closer to each other, period. Ayaka sometimes felt that there was another reason, but she wasn't sure of it, so she usually just ignored it. Ayaka continued to look at her.

Takahata-sensei cleared his throat several times to try and get Ayaka's attention.

"Um… Ayaka-san, could you PLEASE pay attention? I could be at home right now, but I choose to be here and help you." He said in a frustrated tone.

Asuna looked to Ayaka, only to see that Ayaka's flushed face looking at her. Asuna blushed immediately and then leaned over towards Ayaka to push her shoulder and get her attention. Ayaka looked away from Asuna and to Takahata-sensei, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Takahata-sensei."

"It's okay. Just try and pay attention. I just want to talk about this sentence and then you are free to go." He responded. "Now, what does this sentence translate into?" Takahata-sensei pointed at the sentence he had previously wrote on the board.

Asuna looked back to Ayaka and frowned slightly. "Sorry, Ayaka. I don't know, so you'd better answer it."

Ayaka looked at her and smiled. "Hmph... I figured out that much. The sentence, I think… Translates into, 'Tomorrow, I plan to eat breakfast.'"

Takahata-sensei nodded and smiled in content. "Yes, very good, Ayaka-san."

Asuna jotted the translation down in her notes and then squinted at Ayaka, sticking her tongue out at her. "Know it all." She whispered under her breath.

Ayaka smiled at Asuna's teasing. Again, she didn't retort back or anything, but just accepted how Asuna joked with her. She knew that was the only way she could help them to stop arguing all the time.

Takahata-sensei smiled at the two girls. He then began to erase the board and grabbed his suitcase. "Well, that's all for this afternoon. I hope it helped."

The two girls nodded to their professor and smiled. "It helped a lot." Ayaka said. "Thank you."

Asuna bowed to her professor. "Yes, th-thank… you, Takahata-sensei." She said nervously.

Takahata bowed to them. "If you have any questions, just come in after school again sometime…" He said. "…Oh, and Ayaka-san, your paper is on my desk. Don't forget it." Takahata-sensei then walked out of the room.

Asuna looked at Ayaka once Takahata-sensei was out of the room. "So, Ayaka… What's your paper about anyway?" She asked, smiling.

Ayaka blinked at Asuna's curiosity. "Well, uh… It's just… a story about a little girl that thinks she has nothing good in her life before she meets this other girl who becomes her best friend." Ayaka didn't want to tell her any more than that for now, because the story was actually very personal to her.

Asuna's eyebrows raised, showing Ayaka that she was impressed. "Hm. That's interesting. It's really cool that you're able to write a whole story in English."

Ayaka blushed slightly at Asuna's compliment. "Heh...Well, it's pretty difficult."

Asuna smiled at Ayaka and put her notebook and pen in her bag. She then stood up. "Well, Ayaka. You're a smart girl, so I'm sure you can handle it." Asuna said. "Anyway, I'll see you later." Asuna began to walk out of the classroom and Ayaka watched her go. However, Ayaka had something that she wanted to say back.

"Wait, Asuna-san." Ayaka said.

Asuna stopped and turned back to her. "What is it?" She blinked.

Ayaka smiled. "Well, I was just thinking that...maybe we could come in here together to study more often?" Ayaka got up from her desk, packing her things as well. She swung her bag around her shoulder and walked up to Takahata-sensei's desk to grab her paper.

Asuna looked at Ayaka when she stopped at Takahata's desk. "Yeah, sure." Asuna replied. "It'll probably be good for me. I mean, I can't really answer any of the questions, so if there's someone there who can, then that's good."

Ayaka shook her head at Asuna's low self esteem and then smiled at her. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to sit in here and look over my paper some more."

Asuna nodded and bit her lip. "Okay. Well… Good luck."

Asuna walked out of the classroom and quickly down the hall. She was happy that she had stayed after school with Ayaka, even though they had a pretty intense argument. As she walked, she thought about how even though they always fought together, her and Ayaka never had any really lasting harsh feelings towards each other. She also thought about how Ayaka was acting now._ I wonder why she's being so nice to me... _Asuna thought to herself. _She probably just wants something from me or is going to use me to get closer to Negi… Oh well. _

Even though Asuna thought that Ayaka's feelings were not altruistic, she strongly hoped, more than anything, that they were.


	5. Dreaming of the Past

When Asuna arrived at her dorm after leaving the study session, she put her bags down and sat on the bottom bunk, which was the bed Konoka slept on. No one was home. Asuna knew that Negi was probably at a faculty meeting he needed to attend after school, and she supposed that Konoka was either back at the Headmaster's Suite for the night or was out with Setsuna-san. She felt kind of lonely when she was in the dorm all by herself. So lonely, that she even kind of wished that she had asked Ayaka to come back to her dorm with her and study some more.

Having nothing to do, Asuna climbed up the ladder that connected the beds and pushed the covers over to the side, lying down. She then pulled the covers up over her face and tried to fall asleep. She didn't bother with setting an alarm clock because she didn't have any homework to do. She fell asleep easily since the room had a gentle, cool breeze flowing through it from the window being open all day.

… … …

"_Asuna-chan! Wait up for me!" Ayaka's soft, young voice called out. _

_Asuna was way ahead of Ayaka. She ran much quicker than her, even though Ayaka was slightly taller and had longer legs. "Haha! I'm too fast for you, Ayaka-chan!" Asuna yelled, looking back at Ayaka. _

_When Ayaka caught up to Asuna at the playground, she was breathing heavily. Asuna, however, was just fine and grabbed onto the monkey bars excitedly, quickly going down them as if she were a monkey herself. Ayaka smiled at Asuna's exuberance, and walked over by the monkey bars. _

"_Asuna-chan… How are you so fast?" Ayaka asked._

_Asuna smiled at Ayaka. "Well, you're an inside girl. I'm an outside girl. It's as simple as that!" _

_Ayaka smirked at Asuna. "Oh yeah? You think I'm just some girl that drinks tea and eats croissants? I'll prove you wrong." Ayaka jumped up on the monkey bars and went down them about just as fast as Asuna did, flinging herself off of them when she got to the end, and landing right in front of Asuna._

_Asuna blinked at Ayaka. "I guess you're right." She smiled. _

_Ayaka brushed her shoulder off and then curtsied. "And all while in a dress, too!" _

_Asuna and Ayaka laughed together. They sat down on a nearby bench. _

"_Asuna-chan… It's rare that we're so happy together like this, you know?"_

_Asuna smiled while looking at the sky. "Yeah, I know. It must've been all those popsicles we ate after lunch." Asuna said. _

_Ayaka smiled at Asuna and Asuna smiled back. Their hair was blowing in the direction of the wind and their beautiful eyes sparkled under the incandescent, afternoon sunlight. _

"_Asuna-chan…" Ayaka softly said. _

_Asuna tilted her head. "Hm?"_

_Ayaka smiled again. "Even though we fight sometimes… I'm glad that we're friends." _

_Asuna smiled brightly in response. "Me too." Asuna put her head on Ayaka's shoulder, and Ayaka rested her head on Asuna's. _

… … …

"_Asuna! ASUNA!" _Negi shook Asuna's shoulder lightly.

Asuna's big blue eyes slowly opened. "Mm… Wha…What is it?" She groaned.

Negi blinked. "Well, I got home and you were saying things in your sleep, so I thought I'd wake you up."

Asuna frowned at Negi. "Ugh… can't you see I was in a deep sleep? Couldn't you have just left me alone?"

Negi smiled at Asuna. "Well, I'm going to be studying soon and I don't think I will be able to concentrate with you mumbling." He said.

"Ugh… Fine, I'm awake already. Just get away from me, rotten kid." Asuna pushed Negi off the ladder and he fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ow, Asuna. That hurt!" Negi cried, rubbing his shoulder.

Asuna looked over the side of the bed. "Yeah, I bet it did. You think I care? No."

Chamo whispered into Negi's ear. "She's such a nasty one."

Negi whispered back to Chamo. "Oh yeah."

Asuna looked over the side of the bed again and glared viciously at both of them. "Look, you already woke me up. How about you let me rest in peace and just go study already? Damn dorks."

Negi got up from where he was standing and looked at Asuna with a frustrated expression. He then looked away and sat down at the desk. Chamo went to go lay down in the corner where he usually rested.

Asuna then turned back around, facing the wall. "_Ayaka…" _She whispered to herself.

She thought about the dream she had just had. The dream wasn't weird or new to her---it actually happened in real life before, when Ayaka and Asuna were about nine years old. Asuna rubbed the side of her warm cheek as she thought about it. _Why did I dream about that? _She asked herself. She never had a dream about Ayaka, until now.

Asuna then thought about the old days, when Ayaka and Asuna were closer to each other. She never really knew what drove them apart so much, but she figured most of it was just a part of growing up into two stressed out teenaged girls, like they had. Asuna wished that they were more how they were back then. Back when they still argued a lot, but not nearly as often or as violently as they did now in junior high. Asuna wanted them to be friends again. She wanted them to be decent around each other, and not always heated and irritable. She didn't exactly know what caused this change of mind though. Perhaps it was because she was maturing, or perhaps it was because she really didn't need anymore stress in her life than there already was. Whatever the reason, Asuna knew that her and Ayaka were friends deep down inside, but they just never wanted to admit it.

After she had come to that conclusion, Asuna reached over and set her alarm clock for the next morning. She then turned over and snuggled up in her blankets, closing her eyes and falling asleep for the night. For the first time in a while, she couldn't wait for the next day. Why? Because that's when she could see Ayaka again.


	6. Friends

The next morning, Asuna woke up bright and early, thanks to her alarm clock. Fortunately for her, Negi-sensei didn't come into bed with her that night and had fallen asleep studying, while Chamo was sleeping in the corner still. Konoka had spent the night at her Grandfather's dormitory again, but would be probably returning that night.

Asuna climbed down the bunk ladder and walked over to Negi. She didn't want to wake him up because then he could be late for class and she could sit through one less boring lecture and just have a substitute, but she decided to anyway. After all, having Negi-sensei not show up to class would probably cause problems between her and Ayaka again, and she didn't want that.

Asuna tapped on Negi's shoulder and leaned down next to his face so that she could speak in his ear and get his attention better. "Negi, it's time to wake up."

Negi-sensei turned his head slowly and looked at Asuna dizzily. He had a huge red mark on his head from sleeping in such a precarious position and as soon as she saw, Asuna laughed at him.

"Wha… What are you laughing at, Asuna-san?" Negi asked. His eyes were dazed and his glasses were all crooked.

Asuna pointed over to a mirror that was on the desk and kept laughing.

Negi looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the mark. He rubbed at it, but he knew it wouldn't go away for a while.

Asuna soon stopped laughing and put her hands on her hips. "Anyway, we have to get going. It's almost 7:30."

Negi sat up. "Didn't you do your paper duty?"

Asuna shook her head slowly. "No, I don't have to do it today. Starts again for me tomorrow."

Negi-sensei nodded and got up. He organized his things and then grabbed his bag. Chamo woke up and jumped up on Negi's shoulder, tired, but ready to go to school with him. How could he miss out on a few hours with nearly 30 beautiful young women? Even if the Ermine was deathly sick, he'd still go.

Asuna went over to Konoka's bed and changed while Negi and Chamo faced the door. Chamo always peeked a little when he felt like the time was all right, but Negi-sensei remained diligent. After all, he didn't really feel like getting smacked after he just woke up.

After Asuna was finished getting ready, the two left and made their way off to school, pacing quickly and then jogging like usual.

For once, before the bell rang, both Negi-sensei and Asuna were already in the classroom. Negi-sensei sat at his desk with Chamo and held his hands together while he waited for class to start. Some of the girls in the classroom noticed and laughed at the red mark on his forehead, since even though it had diminished since earlier, it was still quite visible. Asuna looked around for Ayaka and saw her sitting in her desk, writing something in a sort of journal or planner.

As soon as Ayaka saw that Negi-sensei and Asuna were in the classroom, she blushed and then closed whatever book she was writing in, shoving it in her book bag that sat under her desk.

Asuna looked at Ayaka questioningly because of her awkward behavior, but then just sighed and got her books out. She looked at Ayaka again after she had pulled her books out, only to meet eyes with Ayaka again. Ayaka blushed and smiled at Asuna, but then turned away and looked to Negi-sensei.

Asuna smiled at Ayaka back too, but turned away before Ayaka could see the response. Asuna then pondered upon what Ayaka was writing in that book. She wanted to ask her about it because she was very curious, but she figured that now wouldn't be the best time since class was about to start.

"Okay, class. Today we will finish tense and then we will go on to learning more advanced punctuation skills, like semicolon and colon usage." Negi-sensei said as he wrote the date and lesson plan on the board.

"Ohhh…fun." A lot of the girls said to each other sarcastically after Negi-sensei addressed them.

Negi-sensei smiled and nodded. "I know, isn't it exciting?"

After teasing around about learning, the girls got out their books and took notes during the lecture. Most of them didn't really pay attention to what they were writing down, but rather multitasked by just jotting the notes down while thinking about something totally different. Madoka usually thought about her upcoming cheerleading competitions, while Ako thought about her experience with Nagi and her bass, while Kazumi thought about her next big press expedition and Chisame thought about how bogus her experience with Chachamaru, Negi-sensei, and Kotaro-kun were and her website.

Ayaka usually thought about what she would do if Negi-sensei and her were all alone in her house and Asuna usually thought about Takahata-sensei. However, today was different. Asuna thought about Ayaka and what she was writing in that book, while Ayaka was thinking about Asuna. With how much they had associated with each other over the past couple days, they couldn't take their minds off of each other. Especially since it wasn't very often that such associations and opportunities occurred.

Asuna wrote down what Negi-sensei was writing on the board for a little while, but about half way into his lecture, she began to zone out, thinking about Ayaka. Ugh… Why do I keep thinking about her? Asuna thought. In a way she wished that there was some sort of spell that could cause her not to think of something, but she knew that even if there was such a spell, she wouldn't really want to ask Negi to do it for her. Furthermore, she sort of liked her current state of mind, aside from its obsession and, therefore, slight inconvenience.

Soon, class was over and it was time for Asuna to go on to the next one. Before doing so, however, she wanted to ask Ayaka if she wanted to come in after school to study with Takahata-sensei again. After all, Asuna definitely needed extra study time with all of the distractions that she faced.

As Ayaka began to walk out the door, Asuna slowly followed after her. Once they were out in the hall, Asuna caught up to Ayaka and got her attention by tugging on the side of her sleeve. "Ayaka, I have a question." Asuna said, looking at Ayaka in a slightly embarrassed manner.

Ayaka blushed at Asuna and then moved to the side of the hallway and leaned against one of the lockers. Asuna did the same.

"What?" Ayaka asked.

"Want to meet after school again to study in Takahata-sensei's room?" Asuna asked. She was rubbing her foot against the back of her leg nervously as she asked Ayaka.

Ayaka blinked at Asuna. "Well, I need to be back at my dorm right after school because Chizuru has an astronomy club meeting and Natsumi has to take a math test." She responded slightly solemnly.

Asuna shrugged her shoulders and then smiled at Ayaka. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Asuna said as she turned away from Ayaka and began to walk towards her next class.

"Wait!" Ayaka walked quickly and got in front of Asuna so that she could look at her. "We can study at my dorm if you really want to." Ayaka said with a smile on her face. Deep down inside, she was slightly angered at Asuna's rudeness, but she couldn't think about that now. After all, she was trying to be nicer to Asuna, for a change.

Asuna blushed at Ayaka's suggestion slightly and then nodded. "S-sure, I guess. I'll be over there after school." Asuna then waved to Ayaka and paced off.

As she walked to her next class, Asuna was thinking about how weird it was for Ayaka to ask her over to her place. She had been over there a couple of times with Negi-sensei, but she never went over there to spend time with Ayaka. Asuna was astounded by Ayaka's gratitude, but she definitely appreciated it at the same time. Perhaps we can really be friends and no longer enemies from now on… Asuna thought with a smile on her face.

Ayaka walked in the opposite direction to her next class. She was happy that she would be spending time with Asuna this afternoon because she could show off to Asuna how clean and beautiful her dormitory was compared to hers. She was also happy because she wanted to spend time with her friend and also because perhaps the two could talk about Negi-sensei together.

For the rest of the school day, the two girls continued to think about each other and the study session they would be having that afternoon. Both of them were excited about it, since they really hadn't done anything like that together before. Over the years, they had never really had the chance to act like the friends that they were and always fought instead. They represented the main rivalry of 3-A and that's all that everyone really knew them for. However, even the most tainted and accentuated reputation could not be overridden by the blossoming feelings of compassion that were between Ayaka and Asuna now.  



	7. Inner Feelings

After school, Ayaka hurried to her dormitory so that she could get there in time to meet Asuna. She walked as fast as she could and didn't want to run because she believed it wasn't ladylike, especially on campus. Her walk was elegant and brisk. Within about 5 minutes, she arrived at her dorm.

All of Ayaka's hurrying had done her no good--Asuna was already there. Ayaka's eyes widened when she saw that she was already at her front door, leaning against it in a relaxed state. Ayaka walked up to Asuna and blushed.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ayaka asked in her whiny, high pitched voice.

Asuna smiled at Ayaka. "I ran. That's how." 

Ayaka shook her head at Asuna's agility and then smiled. "Smart Aleck...You should be on the track team."

Asuna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Nah… I've got too much other stuff to worry about." Asuna said. "What took you so long anyway? I mean, I knew I'd get here before you, but I didn't know I'd be waiting at the door for almost 5 minutes."

Ayaka's eyebrows bent forward. "Well, I'm not Cheetah-woman like you." 

Asuna grinned. "Oh, I know! You probably walked over here all proper, didn't you?"

Ayaka nodded at Asuna. "It's a lot less rude than just running everywhere you please."

Asuna grunted at Ayaka. "Well, I don't care if it is rude. I can do more stuff before transit if I run." Asuna blushed and closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Efficiency is key."

Ayaka smiled at Asuna. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go study."

Asuna moved aside so that Ayaka could get to the door. Ayaka shook her head at Asuna and smiled to herself slightly, taking her keys out of her bag and opening it up. Once the door was open, Ayaka looked in to see if her roommates were there. "Zuru-san? Natsu-chan?" Ayaka called out. "I'm home!"

No one seemed to be home, which Ayaka was very pleased with. She didn't want anyone to know that she and Asuna were so close to each other, at least not yet. Ayaka turned around and smiled to Asuna, holding the door open for her politely. "Come in." She welcomed.

Asuna blushed slightly at Ayaka and smiled, walking through. The absence of her thanks kind of infuriated Ayaka, but she knew that Asuna was no where near as polite as she was, and she just had to deal with that.

Ayaka closed the door behind Asuna and walked into their small kitchen. Ayaka, Natsumi, and Chizuru had the nicest dorm in the residence halls, having a private bathroom, two bedrooms, a living area, and a small kitchen. Ayaka set her bag down on the counter and opened up their small fridge. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" She asked Asuna, who had already made herself comfortable on their couch. 

Asuna smiled at Ayaka and blushed when she saw that Ayaka was bending over._ My goodness, our uniform skirts are too short… _Asuna thought. _I can almost see her panties…_ She blinked at the sight of Asuna's smooth, pale thighs and looked away, her face beet red. "Ah… I'll have some soda if you have that. N-Not really hungry." Asuna said.

Ayaka grabbed two bottles of ramune out of the fridge, grabbed her bag, and walked into the living room, sitting down next to Asuna on the couch. She handed the ramune to Asuna, smiling.

"Thank you, Ayaka." Asuna said, smiling at her. The blush from earlier was still across her face, but it wasn't as bad as before. Ayaka smiled. "You're welcome."

The two opened their bottles of ramune and took a sip simultaneously. It was quite weird how they did things almost the exact same way at the same time. Everyone thought Asuna and Ayaka were so different because of their interests, but their personalities were quite similar in some ways.

The room was silent while the girls sipped at their soda. Asuna drank hers really fast, since she was pretty worn out from running so fast. Ayaka blinked at Asuna and laughed at her with a slight blush struck upon her face. "My god." Ayaka commented, giggling.

Asuna blinked at Ayaka and burped a little bit. "What?"

Ayaka scrunched her nose at Asuna's burp. "You inhaled that." Ayaka said. "And don't burp like that in our dormitory!"

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Oh, what do you think, it'll melt your flowered wallpaper off, Miss Priss?" Asuna said.

Ayaka frowned at Asuna and then looked away. "It's just not polite." Ayaka said. She then smiled. "But, I guess I can't really expect you to change your obnoxious ways." She said.

Asuna's eyebrows bent and she frowned. "Yeah, whatever." Asuna growled. "Anyway, are we going to study or not?"

Ayaka blinked at Asuna and nodded. "Yeah, we will. I just thought you might want to relax after running like that." She said.

Asuna blinked at Ayaka's concern and kindness and then looked away, nodding. "Yeah, you're right." She said. She remembered that Ayaka and Asuna were friends now and that she didn't have to act so rude around her, especially since Ayaka wasn't being that way. Asuna smiled at Ayaka. "Thanks for being so caring."

Ayaka nodded. "You're welcome."

Asuna smiled and then looked around their living area. The place was furnished very nicely, with the coffee table, the couch, and a medium-sized television. There was also a nearby table with a small lamp, a candle, and a vase of flowers on it._ I wish I lived in a place like this… _Asuna thought to herself. She then smirked and her admiration for the dormitory turned into greed. _Maybe if Ayaka and I get close enough, I can live here._

Asuna looked back to Ayaka, smiling. "This is a very nice place." Asuna complimented.

Ayaka blushed at Asuna's comment and nodded. "Well, I try to keep it looking good. Natsumi-chan and Chizuru-san do a good job at keeping it clean, too… Even though Natsumi can be a pig sometimes." Ayaka said, giggling.

Asuna smiled at how carefree Ayaka was right now. Even though Asuna really had only thought of Ayaka as a snobby bitch that didn't have anything better to do than make herself feel better by insulting others, she was now really beginning to respect her a lot. The two had always been close, deep down inside, but now that closeness was becoming something more than it had ever been. 

As Ayaka sat there holding her ramune, her arm began to feel a little tingly. She leaned over and put the soda back on one of their coasters. Afterwards, she stretched her arm out on the side of the couch so that it was behind Asuna's neck.

Asuna blushed at Ayaka's actions but tried not to think much of it. She looked down to the ground and then at Ayaka, their eyes meeting for a brief and awkward moment in the silence. The two then quickly turned away.

Ayaka smiled to herself, embarrassed, but still kept her arm there. "Uh… So, do you want to study or do you just want to hang out or what?" 

Asuna smiled at Ayaka again. "Well, do you really have anything particularly fun to do here besides have a tea party?" Asuna asked, blushing.

Ayaka laughed at Asuna. "Very funny… I know Natsumi might have some video games." She answered.

Asuna blinked. "Eh, video games are okay… But I don't know." 

Ayaka nodded. "Yeah, I'm not crazy about them either."

Asuna giggled. "Yeah, I mean… If we were to play against one another, I'd totally beat you." She bragged.

Ayaka sneered at Asuna. "Just because I'm lady-like doesn't mean I don't like doing stuff that boys like to do." Ayaka said.

Asuna blinked and laughed. She didn't really believe that, but maybe it was true. Ayaka's comment about boys brought up a question that Asuna had really been wanting to ask Ayaka.

"So, Ayaka…" Asuna started. "Why do you like Negi-sensei so much?" She asked.

Ayaka blushed even more deeply and a frown came upon her face. "Why are you asking? That's really none of your business." She retorted.

"I'm just curious." Asuna responded. "Why is it such a big deal? Aren't we friends now?"

Ayaka blinked at Asuna and then crossed her arms. "Yeah…" She thought about telling Asuna, but she didn't really know if she could trust her or not. What if she told Negi all about this? Not only would it make her extremely mad and possibly ruin her reputation with Negi-sensei and the class, but it would also but her and Asuna's friendship in jeopardy. Ayaka turned and looked into Asuna's eyes. She thought about how Asuna was and remembered that she wasn't a very gossipy person, unlike herself. After a moment of contemplating, Ayaka just decided to tell her.

"Ugh… Fine, I'll tell you, Asuna…" Ayaka said. "However, you must promise not to tell ANYONE." Ayaka paused and her eyes got narrower as she looked at Asuna. "If you do, I'll make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Asuna blinked. "Is that a threat?" She asked, smirking. She was silent for a moment as she watched Ayaka's face become more serious and then sighed. "Of course, I won't tell anyone. I'm not a gossip queen like you." She crossed her arms and tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until she noticed that her head was resting on Ayaka's arm.

"Agh! I'm sorry." Asuna said, sitting up quickly, her face red.

Ayaka blushed and blinked at Asuna. "It's okay..." Ayaka said. "You can put your head back... Just relax, okay? You're my guest..."

Asuna bit her lip and nodded, putting her head back how it was and then smiling to herself. Ayaka smiled too.

For a moment, the two were silent as they felt a weird warmth gather up inside of them. Then, Ayaka remembered that Asuna had asked her a question.

"Oh, sorry..." Ayaka apologized. She then began. "Well… The reason I really like Negi-sensei… Aside… from him being cute and intelligent and all, is that…" Ayaka paused. 

Asuna looked up at Ayaka and smiled comfortingly. "It's okay… Go on, Ayaka."

Ayaka looked over to Asuna and blinked… "I don't know… I just think that you'll criticize me for it because you always make fun of me for liking Negi-sensei…"

Asuna blinked at Ayaka and frowned a bit. She didn't know that her insults affected Ayaka that much, since Ayaka usually just brushed them off like crumbs and continued with arguing when the two got involved in altercations. Asuna then friendily put her hand on Ayaka's knee. "Don't worry... I won't criticize you." Asuna said. "I'm the one that asked you the question, remember?"

Ayaka looked down at Asuna and nodded. "Okay... Well... I don't know. Just, when I see you two together, you look so happy..." Ayaka said. "I wish I had someone to look over all the time... like how you watch over Negi-sensei." Ayaka said, blushing and looking down at Asuna's hand, which was still resting on her leg.

Asuna blinked at Ayaka. She had never known that her feelings were so deep. "Ayaka..."

Ayaka smiled. "I don't even think that I really like Negi-sensei as a person like _that..._" She said. "I just want someone to hold... To take care of."

Asuna nodded, understanding what she was saying. She then looked up to the ceiling again.

"Do you like Negi-sensei, Asuna?" Ayaka asked her.

Asuna immediately blushed and then turnned her head towards Ayaka at the speed of light, her eyebrows bent down and her nose scrunched up. "What kind of question is that?!" Asuna growled.

Ayaka blinked and smiled. "Haha... I knew it."

Asuna sat up, but kept her hand on Ayaka, her fingertips squeezing Ayaka's skin a little, subconsciously. "What do you mean you knew it?! I DO NOT like that little twerp!"

Ayaka put her face close to Asuna's and smirked. "Oh yeaaahh? Then why are you overreacting so much?" She asked.

Asuna blushed deeply and her eyes widened. "Be...Because I seriously do not like him!!" She answered.

"That's not what your face is telling me..." Ayaka said, her face turning a little red now too.

Asuna gritted her teeth and pushed Ayaka down onto the couch. "Why are YOU so concerned about it if you don't even like him?!" Asuna asked.

Ayaka's back fell against the arm of the couch, while Asuna was towering above her, their faces inches apart, Asuna's leg pushing lightly against Ayaka's crotch.

Ayaka blinked at Asuna, embarrassed and angry at the same time. She frowned at Asuna. "Would you just answer my question? I answered all of yours..." She said a little sadly.

Asuna looked into Ayaka's eyes and then bit her lip. "...I'm sorry, Ayaka..." Asuna said. "...The reason why I'm so obsessed with Negi sometimes... It's not because I LIKE him, okay?... I'm... actually jealous of him."

Ayaka's eyebrows bent. "Why are you jealous of a ten year old boy?" She asked.

Asuna laughed a little at herself. "Because he's so smart and he gets so much attention... Plus, he's got everyone watching over him and wanting to be around him all the time, like you and Makie-chan and Eva-sama..."

Ayaka interrupted Asuna, laughing. "So, wait... wait... Let me get this straight. You, the arrogant, independent Asuna... You want someone to watch over you?"

Asuna bent her eyebrows... "Yeah?" She said. "What's it mean to you anyway?" She asked blushing.

Ayaka blushed and then turned away from Asuna. "It's... it's nothing..."

Asuna got closer to Ayaka. "Tell me!" She said smiling.

Ayaka's eyebrows bent downward. "It's _nothing_!..." She repeated.

Asuna grabbed Ayaka's blazer. "_Tell_ me..." She growled.

Ayaka was getting fed up with how annoying Asuna was being and had the last straw. She pushed Asuna off of her and then got on top of Asuna, holding onto her arms tightly and her leg now being pressed up against Asuna.

"It's because I've always wanted to be the one to watch over you, okay?!" Ayaka barked at Asuna.

Asuna blinked and blushed... "You want to watch over me...?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

Ayaka looked away from Asuna for a moment. "I... don't know..." Ayaka said. "I don't want to tell you...I shouldn't tell you... It's just not right."

Asuna smiled at Ayaka and blushed. She then looked into Ayaka's eyes and leaned in towards her. She planted her soft, pink lips on Ayaka's smooth cheek lightly, keeping them there for a second and then pulling away, looking into Ayaka's green eyes. "Is _that_ what you mean?"

Ayaka's eyes widened intensely. She gulped and then slowly nodded. "Yeh..yeah." She said blushing. She couldn't believe what she was saying... what they were doing... how they were positioned... It all just happened.

It was true, she had always been in love with Asuna. Asuna was always the one who she could boss around, who she could make sure was going in the right direction. It was a vicious cycle of love and hate... Passion and jealousy. The two would never, ever admit it to anyone before, but they had now just admitted it to each other.


	8. Show Me

"Ayaka..." Asuna said softly. "I... I'm really sorry about arguing all the time with you."

Ayaka shook her head. "No, it's okay..." She said. "You know, Asuna... I've always really liked you, I just... never wanted to tell you or anything because I thought you hated me."

Asuna blinked at Ayaka. "I don't hate you at all..." Asuna said. "Just because you're annoying sometimes doesn't give me a reason to hate you."

Ayaka smiled. "And just because you're an impolite brat doesn't give me a reason to hate you either." She said.

Asuna giggled. "Isn't this a problem though?" She asked. "I mean, we're both _girls_ and we're supposed to hate each other..."

"We can hate and love each other at the same time." Ayaka said smirking. "...And why does it matter if we're both girls? Look at Konoka and Setsuna."

Asuna blinked. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." She said. "I think I saw them kissing once."

"You did?" Ayaka asked, surprised.

"Yeah..." Asuna responded. "Hey... have you ever kissed someone before, Ayaka?"

Ayaka blushed at Asuna's question. "I don't think so... Not that I remember, really." She answered. "What about you?"

Asuna shook her head. "Well, aside from the pactio with Negi, no."

"What was it like?" Ayaka asked.

Asuna blushed and her eyebrows bent. "Why do you care?" She asked.

Ayaka shrugged. "I just want to know what a kiss is like."

Asuna grinned. "Well... I can... show you, if you want me to?"

Ayaka's cheeks turned completely red and she blinked, thinking about whether or not she wanted Asuna to show her.

After contemplating, she tightly closed her eyes. _Why am I even hesitating?! _She thought._ Of course I want to kiss Asuna! She's a beautiful girl and I... I love her... She's just so hopeless... Just so adorable._

Ayaka opened her eyes and smiled at Asuna. "Puh...please d-do." Ayaka said.

Asuna blushed, not really expecting that kind of response, but glad that Ayaka answered the way she did. "Oh...Okay." Asuna said, shaking a little. She hoped that she would be able to please Ayaka. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning in towards Ayaka slowly.

Ayaka watched Asuna come closer to her and blushed even more deeply. Once Asuna's lips were almost touching hers, Ayaka suddenly began giggling.

Asuna opened her eyes and backed away from Ayaka. "What's so funny?!" She asked in her high-pitched voice.

Ayaka kept on laughing. "I don't know!" Ayaka chuckled.

Asuna got angry at Ayaka's reaction and pushed Ayaka off of her, getting up off of the couch and then grabbing her bag.

"Wha... Asuna? Where are you going?" Ayaka asked.

Asuna stomped towards Ayaka's door and turned back at her, her teeth gritted. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Home!"

Ayaka's eyes widened, regretting what had just happened. "Asuna, wait... I didn't mean---..."

But Asuna had already left, slamming the door shut.

_What the hell was that all about?!_ Asuna screamed to herself in her mind while she walked back to her dorm. Tears of anger rolled down her hot cheeks. _I was trying to how her how much I care about her and she cracks up like that! Some nerve!_

Ayaka wanted to chase after Asuna, but knew it would just cause more trouble. Instead, she stared at the door for a long time after Asuna left. _What did I do that for? _Ayaka asked herself. _Why did I laugh like that? I wanted to kiss her!_

Feeling extremely frustrated that their intimate moment had been interrupted by something so stupid, Ayaka sighed and got up, walking into her bedroom. Chizuru and Natsumi would be home soon, and she didn't want them to be asking her any questions. And anyway, when she felt regretful like this, she didn't feel like doing anything but laying down. Plus, it was getting late and Ayaka thought it would be best to give things time.

Once Asuna got home, she barged in and didn't greet Negi or Chamo, but instead just climbed into her bunk and wrapped herself into her blanket, trying to silently sob to herself.

Negi didn't pay attention to Asuna when she walked in the door. Instead, he kept doing what he was doing, studying. After Asuna was in her bunk, Chamo was tugged on Negi's pants. "Hey, aren't you going to ask Ne-chan what's wrong?" He asked, looking at Negi with his beady black eyes.

Negi didn't even look down at Chamo. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting my head bashed in today." He replied cooly.


	9. I'm Sorry

The next morning when Ayaka woke up, she immediately remembered what had happened the evening before.

_What in the world was I thinking?_ She asked herself as she walked into their small kitchen and grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry. She opened it and began eating while contemplating about what she would do to make it up to Asuna, looking out their window.

_I think I'm going to go apologize to her this afternoon._ Ayaka decided. She would have to make sure that she looked extra soft and cute while she went to Asuna's dormitory so that she would be more convincing.

While Ayaka was getting ready to visit Asuna, Asuna was still sound asleep in her dormitory. Konoka was still at her grandfather's mansion, while Negi had left for a conference that would last into the late evening, so Asuna was all by herself.

_Mmm...Ay...aka... !_

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

Soon, Ayaka was at the door, wanting to apologize to Asuna about what had happened.

Asuna's eyes shot open and she got out of her bed, climbing down and looking through the little hole in the door to see who was there. When she saw Ayaka standing there, she looked down at the floor and bit her lip.

_I can't answer the door now!_ Asuna thought to herself. _I just woke up from a dream that I was having about her!_ Furthermore, Asuna was still mad at Ayaka, so she wanted to get back at her by giving her the cold shoulder. Instead of opening the door, Asuna just climbed back up into bed and hid under her blankets.

"Asuna!" Ayaka yelled. She grabbed ahold of the door knob and turned it back and forth. "I know you're in there! Open this door right now!"

Asuna covered her ears and rolled up in a ball. In a way she wanted to open the door, but she knew that she had to resist.

"I just want to apologize, Asuna! Please!" Ayaka called again...

Asuna closed her eyes tightly.

_Maybe she's just not here..._ Ayaka thought to herself. After one more knock, she decided to give up and walked back to her dormitory.

_She's so stubborn!_ Ayaka thought to herself. _She had to be there... I mean, where else would she be on a Saturday afternoon?_

Once Ayaka was well on her way back to her dorm, Asuna raced towards the door and opened it, looking at Ayaka. Once she noticed that Ayaka had dressed up to come visit her, Asuna's eyes widened. _Did she really go through all that trouble just to apologize to me?_ Asuna looked down at the ground, sort of regretful about not answering the door, and then closed the door and got back in bed.

_Maybe I should go talk to her later..._Asuna thought. Even though she was still really hurt by what Ayaka had done, she didn't want to hold a grudge against her, especially because the two had such a close bond.

Once Ayaka was back in her dormitory, she noticed that Chizuru and Natsumi were both there, but didn't say anything to them. She just went into her room and exhaustedly laid down on her bed, her face planted in her pillow.

Ayaka didn't know what to do next. She supposed that she would just try to let it go for now, but that was much harder to do than it seemed.

To help her try and relax, she would go to take a long, warm bath.


	10. Bathing in Beauty

After a few hours of laying down and thinking about everything that had happened between her and Asuna, Ayaka decided that it was time for her to go take that bath she was wanting.

With a heavy sigh, she got up and undressed. Since she was only wearing a dress, a bra, panties, and sandals, it didn't take her very long. Once she was finished, she put her long, blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, grabbed a bar of soap from out of her toiletries drawer, wrapped herself in her towel and left. The bath house wasn't far away from their dorm at all, so it wasn't like anyone would see her.

Outside, it was already night time. It was warm outside, but a slight breeze caused Ayaka to get goosebumps on her smooth, long legs. The bright moon and the stars made her blonde hair shine while she briskly walked towards the bath. Once she arrived, she slowly opened the door and looked inside.

The bath house, like everything at Mahora Academy, was enormous and amazing. There was the main room inside, and then many other rooms on either side of the building. The main room had the main bath, which was more like a swimming pool. The water was warm, but not hot, and the bath went from a very shallow six inches deep to six feet deep. On the deeper end, there was a waterfall that flowed in. There was also a kiddy pool with small fountains shooting out of it, and a very large hot spring that was about half as big as the main bath.

As Ayaka looked around, she breathed in the warm, fresh air and smiled to herself. She was beginning to relax already. She slowly made her way over to the main bath, her feet quietly stepping against the cold tiles beneath.

On side of the building there were six different rooms. There was a large steam room, a spacious and hot sauna, a very large shower room for either gender, and bathrooms/grooming rooms for either gender as well. The place was without a doubt one of the most exhilirating places on campus.

As Ayaka stepped down into the water and made her way deeper and deeper in, she had her eyes closed. Before it could get wet, she removed her towel from her body and placed it on the side. Once the water was at her breasts, she leaned against the side and then opened her eyes, looking up to the bright ceiling above.

As Asuna was underwater, she put her long, strawberry blonde hair up in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way anymore. Once she was finished, she surfaced and gasped, taking a deep breath.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ayaka squealed out, startled at Asuna.

KYAAAAA! Asuna cried. She thought she was the only one there.

Ayaka crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Asuna. "What are you doing here?!" She barked.

Asuna punched the surface of the water in frustration. "I was here first!" She retorted.

Ayaka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you're making the water dirty." She said, blushing and closing her eyes. She didn't mean was she was saying at all.

Asuna clenched her fist. "Look, if you want to be friends and everything then you can stop being so damn rude!" She said. She was so upset that she thought she was going to start crying.

Ayaka stopped in her tracks and suddenly recalled everything that had happened between her and Asuna. She had been so mad at her that she had let it all escape her mind. After a few moments of looking into Asuna's eyes, Ayaka looked down to the water below.

"I'm sorry, Asuna..." Ayaka said. "I just don't know how to react around you after what happened yesterday..."

Asuna frowned. "Well, let's see. You hurt me once, so it would PROBABLY be wise if you don't try to hurt me again." She said.

Ayaka didn't look at Asuna, but instead just agreed to what she was saying by nodding.

"After what happened, and after this... How do you expect me to believe what you said to me?" Asuna asked. "How do you expect me to believe that you want to watch over me... that you're on my side?"

Ayaka's eyes widened. She looked at Asuna. She hadn't realized that she had made her feel so betrayed. She hadn't realized how sensitive she had been to her actions.

"Asuna... I didn't mean to..." Ayaka said.

Asuna rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, right. That's what they all say... 'I didn't mean to...' ...Then why did you do it?! Why did you laugh in my face while I was trying to kiss you?! Why were you being such a bitter bitch earlier?!"

Ayaka was getting angry with Asuna. She was trying to make things right, but all Asuna kept on doing was interrupting her and shoving words down her throat.

"Asuna, I'm sorry!...I-" Ayaka said, hoping that perhaps Asuna would forgive her this time.

"Sorry isn't enough!!" Asuna yelled.

Ayaka's eyes widened and she pushed Asuna into the side of the pool, grasping onto her arms. Their faces and bodies were inches apart, and both of them could feel the tension.

"If sorry isn't enough then what is?!" Ayaka asked in her frustrated, booming voice.

Asuna was shocked that Ayaka acted the way she did and a deep blush struck across her face. "Let me go." She said quietly.

Ayaka shook her head. "No! Tell me what you want!" She yelled.

Asuna tried to wiggle loose, but Ayaka, even though delicate, was strong. "I said let me go!" Asuna repeated.

Without even thinking about it, Ayaka brought her head towards Asuna's and planted her lips forcefully upon Asuna. It was the only way to get her to shut up, to calm down. As Ayaka kept her lips there, her eyes were closed tightly shut, while Asuna looked like a deer in headlights. Her skin was getting hotter than the water surrounding them.

After a while of no reaction from Asuna, eventually she closed her eyes and kissed Ayaka back. Even though she was enraged at the girl kissing her, she knew that deep down inside, she was absolutely crazy about her. She had been obsessed with her all along.

When Ayaka noticed that Asuna was moving her lips against hers, she blushed heavily and opened her eyes, seeing that Asuna was getting into it. Ayaka smiled to herself, happy that her strategy had worked, and moved her lips in perfect harmony with Asuna's. When she felt Asuna's slippery, smooth tongue slide across hers, she started to feel tingly between her legs.

...The more and more she thought about the fact that she was kissing the girl she had been absolutely fixated with for years, the more hot she got. The more she thought about how irresistible Asuna was, and about how dynamic their relationship was, the more and more aroused she became.

Intimately, Ayaka brought her hand up to the side of Asuna's face and felt her hot cheek, rubbing on it gently. Asuna moaned softly while they kissed, and Ayaka did so as well. After well over two minutes of licking and suckling each other's soft lips, they stopped and came up for air, panting gently.

Both of them opened their eyes at the same time. There was a crazed look in both of their eyes.

"Ayaka..." Asuna moaned... "For your first time, you're a damn sexy kisser."

Ayaka blushed deeply and smirked at Asuna. "I really enjoyed that..." She purred.

Asuna lowered down into the water a bit. "I'm sorry...about being so slow to forgive you, Ayaka... and about being so mean." She said. Just like Ayaka had wanted, the kiss had definitely calmed her down. Despite her fiery attitude, Asuna had a weakness for romance. She had a weakness for being subordinate as well.

Ayaka shook her head. "I'm sorry for being mean, too... And for, laughing..." Ayaka began. "I don't know... I was just really embarrassed."

Asuna nodded. "...I understand." She said. "But, I... I want you to feel comfortable around me, Ayaka..."

Ayaka's eyes widened. "I am comfortable..." She looked down at the water. "But, it would have been my first kiss... I was nervous."

"Yeah..." Asuna sighed. "But, there's no need to feel nervous around me anymore..."

Ayaka bent her eyebrows a little. "What exactly do you mean, Asuna?"

Asuna smiled to herself a little. "Well, I like you a lot, Ayaka. I don't know what it is... but, there's just something about you that drives me nuts..." Asuna began. "...I want you to be open with me... I want you to tell me anything you want. I want you to do anything you want..."

Ayaka blinked and blushed at Asuna. "...Anything?" She asked. A crooked smirk was on her face.

Asuna nodded slowly. "Yes... _Anything_."


	11. Steaming Hot Love

After Asuna had responded, Ayaka blushed and smiled at her. She noticed how badly she wanted her. She wanted to feel in control, and also wanted to feel like she was pleasing Asuna by making her feel controlled. She felt incredibly erotic now from that kiss, and with how beautiful and soft Asuna looked while she was surrounded by the warm water was tantalizing.

She wanted to feel at ease with Asuna. She wanted to love and she wanted to be loved. She wanted something that would relax her, that would give her something pleasant and meaningful to think about admist all of the stress in her life from school and from her past.

Asuna was looking up at Ayaka while she was thinking about everything, smiling and waiting for her to do something. While she waited she had placed her hand on Ayaka's while Ayaka still had ahold of Asuna's other arm.

Feeling Asuna's warm hand against hers, Ayaka felt a surge of warmth go through her. In response, she slowly planted her lips back onto Asuna's. After a short, but deep frenching, Ayaka then let her tongue slide down the side of Asuna's face, and then down her neck. She kissed her neck passionately while Asuna tilted her head back and sighed.

After a few more kisses, Ayaka stopped and looked at Asuna. "I've got an idea... Follow me." She said. She then began walking towards the more shallow end of the pool and stopped at a part of the pool where there was a place for people to sit down, while still being in the water, much like a sundeck, only smaller and down further in the water. Slowly, she sat down.

Asuna followed Ayaka and sat down next to her, looking up at her.

Ayaka shook her head. "No, sit right here, in front of me." Ayaka said, pointing to the area between her legs.

Asuna blushed and nodded at Ayaka's request and sat in front of her, her bare bottom against Ayaka's pubic area. When Ayaka felt Asuna's soft skin against her, she moaned slightly.

Asuna smiled at Ayaka while looking back at her over her shoulder. "Is this good?" She asked. She was starting to feel like Ayaka was like her mistress, and she liked it.

"Almost..." She said. "Lean back against me." Ayaka grasped onto Asuna's shoulders gently and lowered her onto her body, so that Asuna's neck was resting against Ayaka's shoulder. She knew what she wanted for not ever having sex before.

"Ahhh..." Asuna sighed. She was very comfortable with where she was now.

Ayaka smiled and then closed her eyes, putting her tongue on Asuna's neck again. She licked up and down it slowly and gently, pausing sometimes to kiss it and suck on it. As she did, Asuna's body shook slightly in pleasure while she moaned.

Wanting to give Asuna even more pleasure, Ayaka moved her hand around so that she could touch Asuna's medium-sized breasts. She very gently placed her hand on one of them, and kneaded it slowly, sometimes pinching at her nipple a little. The action caused Asuna to moan out even more loudly.

"Mmm...Ayaka." Asuna moaned.

Ayaka smiled while she continued to lap at Asuna's neck, seeing how much she was enjoying it. To add to the pleasure she was feeling, Ayaka decided to rock her hips back and forth a little, so that Asuna could feel Ayaka's wet place against her behind, teasing her.

"Oh...Mmmnh!" Asuna moaned loudly... This was beginning to be too much for her, she wanted to go all the way with Ayaka and she was starting to get very impatient. "Ahh...mm...Hey, hey...Ayaka?" Asuna tried to get her attention.

"Mm?" Ayaka made her way onto Asuna's collarbone, sucking on it.

"Well, I'm afraid someone is going to come in here..." Asuna said. "Do you want to go into the steamroom or something?"

Ayaka stopped licking at Asuna's collarbone and looked up at her. She was kind of put off by the interruption, but Asuna was just looking out for them. "Sure... Let's go."

Both of them got out of the bath at the same time, getting out by the side instead of walking all the way out and around. Ayaka was a bit behind than Asuna, since she had been sitting behind her in the bath. As she followed Asuna over to the steam room, she watched Asuna's hips sway back and forth, her small, yet squeezable behind cutely jiggling as she walked. Neither of them bothered with their towels.

Once they made it to the steam room, Asuna held the door open for Ayaka. She blushed when she saw Ayaka's ample, round breasts begin to get covered in the steam. As Ayaka walked past her, Asuna smiled to herself and playfully tapped Ayaka's ass, which, surprisingly, got Ayaka to giggle.

As soon as Asuna closed the door, both of them sat down on the large, tiled bench. Within a few minutes, they really started feeling the heat.

"Mm... I love coming in here." Asuna said, rubbing the side of her neck where Ayaka had kissed her.

Ayaka fanned herself. "How can you handle it?" She asked. "It's so...h-hot..."

Asuna looked at Ayaka with a grin on her face and then leaned over towards her, touching the side of her face. "That's just how I like it..." She whispered. She then planted a kiss on Ayaka's lips.

While the two kissed, Ayaka massaged Asuna's neck and then descended her hand across Asuna's chest and down to her breasts, where she continued where she had left off.

Asuna moaned softly while Ayaka touched her and let her hand, which had been resting on Ayaka's hot cheek, slide down Ayaka's body to her breasts as well. Asuna tried to fit her entire hand on one of them like Ayaka had to her, but Ayaka's boobs were about an entire size bigger than hers, so instead, Asuna just let her finger circle around Ayaka's erect, wet nipple.

The both of them were moaning so frequently that they had to break the kiss.

"Asuna..." Ayaka gasped in the heat while her nipples hardened.

Asuna smiled and threw her head back, biting her lip while Ayaka massaged her breasts. After a few more minutes of kneading, rubbing, pinching, and squeezing, Ayaka wanted to move on, kissing Asuna's collarbone again and letting her tongue slither down to Asuna's teased nipple. She took it in her mouth, sucking all of the moisture off of it and enjoying its salty taste.

"Ohhh..." Asuna touched the back of Ayaka's head while she suckled on her, stroking her wet hair with one of her hands and caressing the side of her face with the other.

Ayaka's slippery, smooth tongue circled around Asuna's pink nipple a few more times before she licked down her breast and then kissed her way down her torso, kneeling and getting down on the floor. Asuna sighed as she went lower and lower and then she opened her eyes, thinking about what Ayaka would do next.

Once Ayaka reached Asuna's pelvic bone, she looked up at Asuna with an eager look in her eyes. Asuna looked down at her too.

"Did you really mean...anything, Asuna?" Ayaka asked in a quiet, passionate voice.

Asuna gulped nervously. She couldn't resist Ayaka's charm and the feelings that she had developed for her throughout the years, especially in the last week.

"Yes, Ayaka...pl-please." Asuna said, putting her head back again and closing her eyes.

Ayaka smiled at Asuna and then her eyes descended back down. Ayaka then placed her hands on Asuna's knees and caressed her way up Asuna's legs, slowly spreading them apart as she did.

"Ohhh...yeahh." Asuna moaned in anticipation. She could feel the blood pumping in her and flowing towards her erogenous zones.

Ayaka blushed at how Asuna was reacting. She loved that she could illicit such things from her, especially since she often felt that Asuna was ignorant towards her because of her always going off on adventures with Negi-sensei. The girl who she always wanted to capture, who she always wanted to have control over, was now captivated by her, her smooth legs at her hands, her wet, soft spots right in front of her.

Asuna felt similarly as Ayaka. Sometimes she had felt as if Ayaka had not paid attention to her because she wanted to make her feel inferior. But the case was is that both of them were only ignoring each other because they had always been so lovingly awkward together, yet so completely compatible.

As Ayaka leaned closer and closer to Asuna's body, Asuna's heart raced. _What will Ayaka think? ...What will it feel like?...And what are we going to do after this anyway?..._So many questions were storming through her mind.

Inches away from Ayaka was Asuna's glistening, pink slit. Asuna had short, neatly trimmed strawberry blonde pubic hair, and for some strange reason, seeing the strawberry blonde and pink so close to each other turned Ayaka on. The steam in the room gathered around it, and Asuna looked so appetizing to Ayaka as her stomach elevated and descended from her breathing so hard. Ayaka was beginning to smell Ayaka's sweet scent. It smelled salty and savory at the same time.

Ayaka stuck her smooth tongue out and placed it on the area between Asuna's thigh and her pinkess. Slowly, she licked up and down, making Asuna arch her back and whimper in pleasure.

"G-god..." Asuna muttered, placing her hand on the back of Ayaka's head.

Ayaka kept licking all around Asuna's pinkness, teasing her. Eventually the musky smell of her slit was too much for Ayaka to handle. She wanted to taste her. She wanted to know what the girl she was in love with tasted like in her most sensitive areas.

Ayaka soon placed her tongue lightly upon Asuna's pink lips, licking up and down like she had before and coating them with her saliva.

"Aahhh...ahaha." Asuna giggled. The sensation felt like she was being tickled, but after a few more licks, she got used to it and started feeling immense pleasure.

"Mnnnhh..." Ayaka moaned while she lapped lightly at Asuna's pinkness. She then tilted her chin up and placed her tongue on Asuna's already erect clitoris, slowly and very gently circling the very tip of her tongue around it.

Asuna's eyes shot open when Ayaka began licking the most vulnerable part of her body. Her entire body froze in that moment, her muscles contracting and her nerve endings becoming more attentive.

Ayaka kept licking at Asuna's button, darting her tongue at it quickly and placing soft kisses upon it. After receiving so much attention, it became swollen and red. Simultaneously, Ayaka began stroking Asuna's opening with her pointer finger, every once and a while slowly and slightly penetrating her. And when Ayaka took Asuna's entire clit in her mouth and moved her tongue back and forth against it, that's when Asuna lost it.

Ayaka suddenly felt Asuna's vaginal muscles contract aroung her finger tip rapidly. Asuna's body began trembling fervently, and she threw her head back.

_Is she...climaxing?_ Ayaka asked herself.

"Aaaahh! Ahh ahhh!" Asuna moaned out loudly in her orgasm. She felt like she was going to erupt.

Ayaka smiled at Asuna's reaction and licked faster and faster, her fingertip moving inside of her.

"Ay...aka! Ohhh!" Asuna whimpered. Her contractions were beginning to become less intense, and Asuna's fluids slowly flowed out of her opening onto Ayaka's finger.

Noticing that Asuna was finished, Ayaka smiled and looked up at her. Asuna was panting heavily, looking down at Ayaka with her beautiful, multicolored eyes. They were half way closed, but very compassionate.

Slowly, Asuna sat up and kissed Ayaka forcefully, tasting herself on her lips. The two kissed for a long while, and then Ayaka got up and sat next to Asuna on the tiled bench.

Asuna smiled warmly at her lover. "Thank you, Ayaka..." She moaned. "That felt so...amazing. I can't even describe..."

Ayaka kissed Asuna's cheek as the two embraced. "My pleasure..." She said, putting emphasis on "pleasure."

Asuna smirked at Ayaka. She leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. "How can I return the favor?"

"Mmm...just do anything." Ayaka said. She leaned back and thrusted her chest out, looking up at Asuna with her eyebrows tilted, her cheeks pink.

Asuna smiled and extended her hand out, gently grasping one of Ayaka's large breasts and kneading it. After a few moments of massaging Ayaka's soft chest, Asuna moved her hand down Ayaka's body and softly rubbed on her trimmed, blonde pubic hair. Asuna then placed her middle finger between Ayaka's slit, moving it up and down against it and then rubbing her clit.

"Ohhh...Asuna!" Ayaka moaned. She placed her hand over Asuna's and held it lovingly.

After Asuna rubbed on Ayaka's wetness a little longer, Ayaka then thought of something that they could do that would allow them to give and receive pleasure at the same time. Being pleasured made her happy, but Ayaka thought that this would be a better alternative, and thought that Asuna would agree.

"Mmm...Asuna?..." Ayaka tried to get her attention, nuzzling the side of Asuna's face.

"Yes...?" Asuna asked, smiling.

Ayaka smiled back. "I...want to feel you against me... I want our bodies to be connected..."

Asuna nodded. "Mmm...that sounds nice..." She said softly. "But...how exactly...?"

Ayaka smirked and pointed below them. "Get on the floor." She said.

Asuna was surprised at Ayaka's command, but quickly slid down onto the wet floor. Ayaka stood up and looked down at Asuna, sticking the area between her legs right in front of her face and then getting down on the floor next to her.

Ayaka's teasing was almost too much for Asuna to bear. She wanted to feel what Ayaka was talking about, immediately.

Ayaka smiled at Asuna. "Okay... lay down."

Asuna bit her lip and nervously laid down on the ground with her legs spread out, looking up at Ayaka.

Ayaka nodded. "That's it..." She said. She then scooted towards Asuna on her knees and lifted one of Asuna's legs up, shifting her bent leg underneath Asuna's and then letting Asuna's leg rest on top of hers. She placed her other leg over Asuna's so that the two were in a "scissoring" position. Their slits were inches away from each other's, and Asuna smiled at Ayaka, already anticipating what they were going to do next.

Ayaka smiled at Asuna. "Is this alright?" She asked.

Asuna smiled. "Of course, Ayaka... please, take me..."

Ayaka nodded and pressed her wetness against Asuna's, feeling the moisture on her sensitive skin. Asuna moaned out slightly when she felt Ayaka's warmth against her.

Soon, Ayaka thrusted herself into Asuna, her slit slapping against Asuna's, their clits faintly touching the other's.

"Ahh!" Asuna cried out in pleasure. "...Feels...so good."

Ayaka smiled at Asuna's reaction and held onto Asuna's legs like reins. She then brought her lower body back and thrusted into Asuna again. While she kept her warmth against Asuna's she moved her hips in a circular motion against Asuna, and after a while, Asuna began moving hers in the same manner.

"Ohh...god, Asuna." Ayaka moaned while Asuna bucked her hips against Ayaka. Both of them could feel the other becoming more and more wet with each movement.

Asuna was beginning to feel the same tensing feeling that she had felt earlier when Ayaka was pleasuring her. It was traveling down her spine, and into her legs.

Ayaka was beginning to feel the same thing, and as she felt her body giving in to the pleasure and becoming weak, she hovered over Asuna's body instead of holding onto her legs, placing her hands on Asuna's breasts. She then accelerated her hip movements, their sensitive spots grinding together more and more.

Asuna placed her hands on top of Ayaka's and kept moving against Ayaka. The movements were so intense that both of them were now panting vigorously.

Asuna was beginning to feel the electrifying feeling that she had felt earlier again, her muscles contracting violently.

"Ahhh! Ayaka, I'm... it's coming!" She cried.

As Ayaka felt Asuna's contractions against her, she squeezed Asuna's breasts a little harder and was beginning to go through the same feeling. She could feel their wetness causing their crevices to slide against each other's now, instead of grinding.

"Aahh—Asuna!" Ayaka screamed. She threw her head back and arched her back as she contracted against Asuna, her eyes rolling back.

As their last contractions finished, both Ayaka and Asuna came, their thin, milk-like fluids flowing out onto the other's sex. Once it was all over, Ayaka collapsed on top of Asuna, panting heavily.

Asuna placed her hand on the back of Ayaka's head lovingly and stroked her long blonde hair as the two breathed heavily into each other's ears.

"Ayaka..." Asuna whispered. "Are you okay?..." Ayaka's breathing was a little heavier than Asuna's.

Ayaka brought her head up and then sat next to Asuna. "I'm...just fine..." Ayaka said. "That...felt so damn good."

Asuna nodded and looked into Ayaka's eyes, smiling.

Ayaka leaned over and kissed Asuna softly on her lips, looking deep into her eyes afterwards.

"Do you want to stay at my dorm tonight?" Ayaka asked, curling Asuna's hair behind her ear.

Asuna smiled and nodded quickly. "That'd be great." She replied. "It's probably already pretty late anyway... And I don't want to wake Negi up."

Ayaka smiled and blushed at Asuna's consideration. She never knew she could be so respectful, until she really got to know her.

Asuna got up off the ground and then offered Ayaka a hand up. "What time is it anyway?" She asked herself while looking around for a clock.

Ayaka smiled and took Asuna's hand, quickly getting up. "I don't know... But it's got to be at least midnight."

Asuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah...definitely." She said. "We should get to back.. I wouldn't want you being tired at school tomorrow."

Ayaka smiled. "Yeah... you're right." She said. "Let's get going."

Both of them picked up their towels and wrapped themselves up. Ayaka then grasped Asuna's hand and the two made their way out of the steamroom, out of the bathhouse, and back to Ayaka's dorm.

When they got back, they noticed that Chizuru and Natsumi were not home.

Ayaka bent her eyebrows in amazement. "Hm... they're usually home by now." She said.

Asuna smiled and rubbed Ayaka's shoulder. "Don't worry. They're probably just out studying or sleeping over at someone else's place."

Ayaka nodded. "Yeah. Heh... I'm sorry. I always worry about things." She said.

Asuna shrugged. "Well, it's better then worrying too little, I guess?"

Ayaka blinked at Asuna and nodded. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Asuna blushed. After a moment of silence, both of them yawned at the same time.

"Haha... I guess we should get to bed." She said. She began walking into her room.

Asuna smiled. "Yeah... All that pleasure made me really tired." She said, following Ayaka.

Thankfully to Asuna, Ayaka had a bed that was big enough for the both of them, but was still small enough so that the two would be forced to be close to one another.

Both Ayaka and Asuna took off everything but their underwear. After Ayaka turned the lights off, both of them hopped into bed and got under the blankets, facing each other.

Asuna smiled to herself and closed her eyes, beginning to go to sleep.

Ayaka scrunched her nose at the fact that Asuna didn't even think to say anything to her before going to sleep, but shrugged it off by rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, Asuna." Ayaka said rather loudly to get her attention.

Asuna jumped a little bit, surprised. "Mmm?"

Ayaka smiled. "Th...Thank you...for everything."

Asuna smiled back and touched the side of Ayaka's face. "Thank you too, Ayaka..."

Ayaka nodded and then closed her eyes, relieved that she and Asuna were now at ease.

After a few moments, Asuna smiled to herself and whispered to Ayaka, thinking that she was already asleep.

_I love you...so much._

Ayaka slowly opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Asuna. "I love you too..."

Embracing, both of them would sleep very well that night. ...A very good thing since both of them had a lot in store for the following day.


End file.
